


Fired Up

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John因缺勤太多而被Sarah炒鱿鱼，Sherlock用某种方式安抚了他。<br/>top!John。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fired Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160965) by [Sulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla). 



诊室里响起敲门声，John抬头望去。

“请进？”

Sarah抱着一小叠资料走进房间。她没有往John的书桌上放，所以肯定是为别的事情而来的。她的表情颇为微妙，带着紧张和毅然。

“John。早安。”

“早安。”

“John，很遗憾，我得让你离开了。”

John怎么猜也猜不到是这件事。

“不好意思……你说什么？”

“我得辞退你。解雇你。抱歉。”

“可是为什么？怎么……等等。”John叹气，指尖揉着眼睛。“这跟Sherlock有关系吧？”

Sarah低头沉吟片刻，深呼吸。“有点儿，不过——”

“是因为他总是往这里跑？我会叫他别再来……”

“呃，是——”

“是因为他给你的三位患者重新下诊断？对此我很抱歉。”

“不，不是——”

“是因为他推理出你是，”John的声音转为耳语，“是个处女，所以不和我上床？”

Sarah的脸涨得通红。“什么——不！”

“是因为我不和你约会，和他约会？”

“完全不——”

“那难道是因为三天前那件事？我发誓他跟我说过有锁门！”

这时Sarah的脸已经发黑了。“你应该——”

“噢等等，我敢说是因为——”

“闭嘴！请让我把话说完……”Sarah近乎抓狂地大喊。

“可以，可以，对不起，请你继续。”John两手搁在桌子上，一副聚精会神的样子。

“谢谢。这和Sherlock确实有点关系，但不是你以为的那种。最近几周你缺勤的时间比出勤的还要多，门诊部的其他职员压力都太大了。所以我们必须把你辞退，雇佣其他不会在上班时间被一个电话叫去犯罪现场的人。我真的很遗憾，John。实在是不行了。”

John的心跟着她的话往下沉。她说的是事实，都是事实。他的确跟Sherlock在案子上花了太多时间，并且一直在影响本职工作。他只是觉得正常上班太无聊了。好吧，打包走人也不算太糟糕——他需要钱，这点没错，不过起码以后就没有堵塞的鼻孔和尖叫的小孩子啦。

“我懂了，Sarah。今天下班前我会把东西都整理好。”

“谢谢你，John。祝你下一份工作能顺心如意……自己保重，好吗？”

John疲惫地朝她笑笑。“好，别担心。希望我们能继续做朋友。”

“当然。”

*****

John很生气。以前他从没因为什么理由而被炒鱿鱼。事实上，只要是他认认真真去做的事情还没有失败过，从没有，现在这个记录被打破了。他感到很丢脸。什么人会连一份工作都保不住？他越想越气，把自己骂了一通，踢着人行道上的小石子，拿着公文包走回贝克街。哪个医生，他心想，会整天给病人看诊到一半就跑出去和男友一起满大街抓犯人？很没责任心的医生，他想道。一个优秀的军人也不会这么做的。

他爬上楼梯，慢慢地走进221B。四下张望着，他没有立刻看见Sherlock，所以他脱下外套丢在一把椅子上，径直走向冰箱拿出半瓶朗姆酒。他无视旁边盘子里装的舌头给自己狠狠倒上一杯，最后还从冰箱门后找出可乐加在里面。

他喝了一大口，听见背后有脚步声。他没回头。

“你被解雇了。”这不是一个问句，只是一个陈述。John不理。

安静了好一会儿之后，一只手迟疑地放在他的肩膀上。“你……嗯……你……还好吗？”

John绷直身体，突然对于Sherlock——从某种意义上害得他被炒鱿鱼的元凶，感到异常的恼火。但这份怒意稍纵即逝。这不是Sherlock的错。是John自己决定要跟着Sherlock去查案子的，从不曾被逼着去过。他就是……不喜欢Sherlock孤身一人去冒险。在John出现之前Sherlock也是一个人而且干得很棒，所以叫他别当独行侠也不可能。但是，他有时真的很担心。John转过身，把Sherlock的手从肩膀上拿开。

“很好。我很好。Sherlock。不过我不想谈这个。”

Sherlock默默地点头。在John走到沙发跟前坐下喝酒时能感觉他的视线一直跟随着。

“你想，呃，你想要我准备晚饭吗？”

John抬起头。他想干嘛？要说有什么事，John能断定Sherlock绝对无法胜任的，那就是做饭了。“你是指叫咖喱外卖之类？”

Sherlock点点头。他看起来很无措。这样的Sherlock十分罕见，令John觉得有一些……诱人。他们开始交往的时间并不很长，每当Sherlock做点不符合他个性的事情来表达对John的关心时，John也总会怦然心动。他知道这是Sherlock第一次真正意义上的恋爱，对社交障碍的Sherlock来说是从未经历过的，全然的冒险。老实说，Sherlock这副手足失措的样子比什么都让John的荷尔蒙蠢蠢欲动。

“待会儿也行。”John回答，对裤子里某根开始抬头的东西感到有些不自在。他望着站在椅子边上的Sherlock，毫不惊讶对方已经注意到自己的兴奋。他的眼睛正盯着John的腿间。管他自在不自在呢，John想。今天够糟糕的，更别提那种丢脸的自我嫌恶感。他得把注意力从这件事上分散。

John笑了笑，一只手盖住裤裆，轻轻地揉着勃起。他把整个老二上遮挡的布料都抚平，让Sherlock能更清楚地看到自己的形状。

“你知道我现在对什么有兴趣……”他喃喃道，视线从Sherlock那双穿着大小合适的皮鞋的脚，上到高级的定制长裤，最后来到拉链那里的小帐篷上。

“说不定是的。”Sherlock的声音拖得很长，脸上掠过一丝欲望正好被John捕捉到，但立即就恢复为平淡刻板的样子。然后John带着更加高涨的欲望看着Sherlock跪在地上，往前爬了几步来到John的膝盖。

到达目的地的Sherlock仍盯着猎物，用鼻子顶开John的膝盖把脑袋和肩膀挤进去。他两手撑着地面开始磨蹭John的下身，嘴唇沿着凸出上下亲吻，接着他低头对着John的双球部位，尽可能贴近地嗅着他独特的味道。以前John觉得这样很怪异，但Sherlock说这种强烈的男性的欲望气息也能唤起他的兴致，特别是John的。于是John便欣然从命。任何能让Sherlock性致勃勃的东西，John都不吝给予。

Sherlock终于回到John的老二上，用了两边的脸颊去磨蹭布料底下的坚挺。John粗重地呼吸着。他能觉察到Sherlock开始失去耐心，开始发出呜咽。这是Sherlock性事上的另一项特别之处。他比John以前交往过的每一个男人都爱叫床。不过没女人多；女人好像天生就是床上的大喇叭——不管是什么，反正John不知道。而Sherlock似乎只要开始跟John做爱就会完全失去自制力。Sherlock承认他只在读书求学的后期有过一个情人，因此John不得不相信，爱叫床大概是他兴奋时的一个附加反应吧。

总算，Sherlock把手放到John的裤子上，小心地解开皮带拉下拉链，露出John的内裤。性器顶端的布料已经被前液浸湿，Sherlock两手扶住John的臀部让他抬高，然后一口气把长裤和内裤全部拉下来丢到一边，好有足够的空间容纳自己半跪在John的老二跟前。

John的那部位的确很惊人。他时常会为自己的尺寸太大感到难为情。没经验的女人见到了会怕，有经验的女人则不肯让他走后门。然而，男人，似乎都对它爱不释手，Sherlock也不例外。

John硬得不行，老二直直地向上竖着，流出一丝前液沾在他的腹部。顶端已经完全地露出，不过Sherlock却先撸了两下让包皮重新裹住它，只留下一条小小的缝隙。Sherlock很热衷这么吸吮John的老二。他用舌尖舔着缝隙处的小块皮肤，然后把舌头伸进去含住整个顶端舔舐，使John享受地呻吟不已。最后他放下包皮，再度用舌尖对准马眼部位轻轻地挑动戳刺。

等到Sherlock坐起来从口袋里掏出一管润滑剂朝手里挤的时候，John已情欲勃发，喘息粗重。Sherlock放下润滑剂，双手上下正好环握住John的老二。他开始按揉挤压，让John发出愉悦的低鸣。接下来他用口腔包裹住顶部吮吸着，专心致志地对待这一小块地方，舌头绕着顶冠四周打转、弹击下方的黏膜系带。

John的手按在Sherlock的头顶小幅地挺动腰身。后者立即明白他的暗示，放开手逐渐吞进茎体部分。他尽可能地吞到最深，但当John已经顶到他的口腔上方时才进去一半多。Sherlock一边又吸又舔一边抬起脑袋，然后再一次低头。John用手固定住Sherlock的头，有节奏地起伏着抽插他的分身。情色的湿润水声从Sherlock的喉咙里逸出，他发出呻吟却一次又一次地被打断，只有短短的呜咽。

最后，Sherlock用一只手托住John的双球，慢慢地把玩，隔着囊袋揉弄着。随着高潮临近那两个球体不断地抽动绷紧，越来越贴近John的身体。

“Sher——”John快要高潮，他试图提醒Sherlock，并放开他的头好让他避开。但Sherlock不肯，他使劲地含住前端，把喷射的精液统统纳入口中。John看到他喉咙的吞咽活动，几乎被快感夺走意识。天。这次口活太棒了。

John托起Sherlock的脑袋，把他拉上来亲吻。Sherlock在这个吻里与John分享他的味道。

“唔唔。正如我意，Sherlock，谢谢。”他说，看向爱人，“我能为你做点什么？”视线移向对方裤子上的小帐篷。

Sherlock微笑着摇头。“我们先吃晚饭。如果我要满足的话，那也要等到你在我体内。”

“你当我还年轻啊Sherlock？”John笑了，暂时忘记了烦恼。

“够年轻，John，足够了。咖喱？”

“好。我饿坏了。”

“当然，高潮消耗能量。”

*****

吃完咖喱，他们做爱。

做完爱，看了一会儿电视，继续做爱。

结果两个男人一直做到半夜——从他们开始交往以来这是最晚的一次。John认为八成是第二天早上他不必早起的缘故。大约凌晨两点，两人才睡着，身上都是半干的精液，房间里闻起来就象男妓院。

隔天早晨也没好到哪里去，不过Sherlock不会在乎的，John睡意朦胧地想。而此时他的室友正蹭上来钻到他胳肢窝底下，接着脑袋又往某个地方挪去。早晨就该来一发！John想着，在Sherlock挪过去之前抓住他的肩膀，将他拉上来面对面。Sherlock左躲右闪。

“早上好。”John试着跟他讲话。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

“出什么问题了，Sherlock？”John边问边想好好看他。他一动对方就跟着躲。

“我不能吻你，得先去刷牙。”

“等我把你艹过一遍，才许下床，Sherlock。”

John看到Sherlock的脸好像一个收到圣诞礼物的孩子一样亮起来。然后又变得小心翼翼。

“又怎么？”John烦躁地问。

“还是不能吻你。”

“好。现在不接吻。这样吧？头靠在枕头上，抬起屁股。”

那副笑嘻嘻的样子又回来了。Sherlock急忙摆成那个姿势。

John从昨天他们丢润滑剂的地方把瓶子捡回来，迅速给自己抹上。他转向Sherlock，十分轻松地就将两根湿滑的手指插进他的小洞，并且惊讶地发现对方还因昨夜的活动而松软着。不仅如此，John甚至感觉到Sherlock的体内留着一些自己的精液。

“天啊，Sherlock，”John呻吟，“昨晚让你湿到现在。”

Sherlock的脸有点发红。“我知道，”他对着枕头说，“昨晚我感觉到你的东西在往外流，于是我换了个睡姿好不让它渗漏。我的体内应该还有一些你最后一次高潮时射进去的东西。”

欲望突然的高涨，John哆嗦了一下。“我都说不上来这有多性感。一想到你躺在这里……一整晚……我的精液要从你的小洞里流出来……你却努力不让……艹。”

他有点担心自己会刚插进Sherlock体内就一泻千里，所以他赶快试图想象一个带着花边小帽子的Mycroft把自己从释放边缘拉了回去。他没再费神给Sherlock更多的手指准备活动，他已经很松软了。John跪在Sherlock身后，将老二的前端往里插。

“嗯嗯……好棒……”Sherlock闷在枕头里呻吟，想往后一下子把John的老二全撞进身体，不过失败了。John稳稳地抓住他的臀部，从容地将性器插进那个温热湿滑的甬道。他还没间隔这么短就跟Sherlock做第二次，平时至少当中要隔着沐浴。但现在……他能感觉自己的精液在Sherlock的体内润滑着自己的老二，这真是前所未有的感觉。他开始飞快地抽插进出，无比享受身下男人的呻吟呜咽，以及撞击那个湿润小洞时的响声。Sherlock比平常要松一点儿，所以他开口：

“Sherlock，夹紧我。把我给咬得紧紧地。”

Sherlock顺从了，做了几次把John的老二紧密地裹住的动作，John颤抖着。“再来！”

他一次又一次地命令Sherlock收紧小洞把他的老二吸住，很快就要到达巅峰。他将涂有润滑剂的手伸到Sherlock身前，握住对方的性器，随着抽插的节奏撸动。Sherlock一样撑不了多久——他很快就发出一声崩溃的低鸣，将体液射在早就湿痕斑驳、淫秽不堪的床单上。

Sherlock后穴的肌肉因高潮而痉挛抽搐，带动John也越过顶点。他抓紧他的臀部最后重重地撞了三下，埋进爱人体内一动不动激烈地射了好几次，把早上的——现货——全部送进对方那个已经射满精液的小洞里。

John的手垂到床上，身体倒向Sherlock的背脊，把后者压趴了。他们那样躺了一会儿，平缓着呼吸，沉浸在肌肤亲密的余韵里。

等到John变得软绵绵，他就从Sherlock体内抽出来，坐起身体掰开对方臀部，看着一缕白浊随着他的离去而溢出。

“你知道我想要个什么东西吗？”

“什么？”Sherlock咕哝。

“一个肛塞。把我的精液继续留在你的身体里。”

“唔嗯，真带劲。”

“对吧，我就知道。”

“我们再睡一会。”

“你个懒虫。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“好吧……那，我改天再去找工作。”

“这样才对嘛。”

END


End file.
